Solve for $y$. Reduce any fractions to lowest terms. Don't round your answer, and don't use mixed fractions. $5y+3 > -7y + 13$
$\begin{aligned}5y+3 & > -7y + 13 \\\\ 5y&> -7y+10 &(\text{Subtract } 3 \text{ from both sides}) \\\\ 12y &> 10 &(\text{Add } 7y \text{ to both sides})\\\\ y&>\dfrac{5}{6}&(\text{Divide both sides by }12 \text{ and simplify}) \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the answer is $y > \dfrac{5}{6}$.